villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Cinderblock
Cinderblock is a villain in the Teen Titans TV series. He is a giant animated concrete structure monster that doesn't speak (he only grunts or growls), and often serves Slade and the Brotherhood of Evil as a minion. He was voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. Animated Series Cinderblock first appeared in the first episode "Divide And Conquer" where he was going to the prison cell to free the criminals. Even the guards couldn't stop Cinderblock, but the Teen Titans arrived to prevent him from freeing the criminals. But when Robin and Cyborg tried to combine their attacks, their foot got in the way, allowing Cinderblock to escape and complete his goal. Cinderblock then freed Plasmus from prison and brought him to Slade's headquarters. As Slade was watching the Teen Titans struggle to defeat Plasmus, Slade orders Cinderblock to initiate phase three as Cinderblock was seen holding a drill like contraption. Later, when the Teen Titans were reunited with Cyborg, he showed Robin and the others that he defeated Cinderblock and tied him up. However, Robin began to wonder that Cinderblock was under someone's influence as he said that breaking into jail and using Plasmus to distract them was too smart for Cinderblock. Later on, Cinderblock made several appearances in "Apprentice Part 1", "Aftershock Part 1 and 2", and "Haunted". He never appeared at all in the fourth season of the Teen Titans TV series, but appeared in the final season of the series. In the "Apprentice Part 1", while the Teen Titans were using Starfire to help track the Chronotron Detonator in the sewers as she has allergies to it, Cinderblock crashed through a sewer wall and attacked Robin. While Robin was fighting Cinderblock, he orders the Titans to go after the boat the Chronotron Detonator was on. As Robin fought Cinderblock, he warned him that he is having a bad day and uses his frustration to take out Cinderblock with ease. After Robin defeated him, he was about to interrogate about Slade, who he had nightmare about him recently, until he saw a tracking device in Cinderblock's hand, showing him that the boat the rest of the titans are going after are leading to Slade's base. In "Aftershock Part 1 and 2", Slade sent Terra to free Cinderblock, along with Plasmus and Overload to ambush the Teen Tians and weaken for Terra to finish them off. Plasmus attacks a construction site, where he is fighting Robin and Starfire. As Robin was fighting him, he asks why Slade brought him there as there was nothing at the construction site to steal. After Robin and Starfire defeated him, Terra appeared and defeated Starfire after she defeated the rest of the Teen Titans, except for Robin. After Terra was fleeing from the Teen Titans who were revealed to be alive, she asks Slade for help as she says she can't do it alone. Slade tells her she is never alone as he summons Cinderblock, Plasmus, and Overload and merges them together to form Ternion. Robin managed to defeat Ternion by placing a bomb on his back, rendering him unconscious. After that, the three villains were separated and went their separate ways. In "Haunted", Cinderblock was attacking the authorities nearby at forest until the Teen Titans came and fought him. This time, Cinderblock overwhelmed them and tosses Robin at the forest nearby, where Robin runs into a hallucination of Slade, leaving the rest of the Teen Titans to fight Cinderblock without him. In "Titans Together", he and Johnny Rancid went after Mas and Menos and captured Menos. During the entrance to the Brotherhood of Evil's headquarters, Cinderblock attacked the uncaptured Titans. When he was knocked out, Jericho took control of his body, and he was able to speak. As Private H.I.V.E., Adonis, Mammoth, and Andre LeBlanc ran past Cinderblock who was carrying Beast Boy and the uncaptured titans, which Private H.I.V.E. congratulate Cinderblock for that. Cinderblock said thanks, accidentally compromising Jericho. After that he was once again knocked out unconscious as Jericho left his body and fought the villains. He later participated in the final battle against the assembled Titans, but was defeated. ''Teen Titans'' (Video Game) Cinderblock appeared as a boss character, and later he (along with Plasmus and Overload) became Ternion. He is also a playable character. Comics Cinderblock appeared in the main DC universe where he is shown attacking the Titans in a town and was able to defeat all of them. However due to the combined efforts of Static, Beast Boy, and Wonder Girl defeated him which made his whole body shattered and his head was thrown into the ocean. Whether he survived or not is unclear. Unlike in the show he had the abilities of regeneration and being able to speak in short sentences. Gallery 20191003 014552.jpg 20191003 015014.jpg Cinderblock standing.jpg Teen Titans Cinderblock.png Cinderblock.jpg Cinderblock Teen Titans.png 20191003 014625.jpg Navigation Category:Teen Titans Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Monsters Category:Brutes Category:TV Show Villains Category:Minion Category:Golems Category:Comic Book Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Enforcer Category:Fighters Category:Supervillains Category:Giant Category:Criminals Category:Amoral Category:Male Category:Barbarian Category:Destroyers Category:Science Fantasy Villains